<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I told you to stay, but you left me anyways. by prettyboykawa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354598">I told you to stay, but you left me anyways.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboykawa/pseuds/prettyboykawa'>prettyboykawa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Feelings, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Humor, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mpreg, Plot Twists, Smut, crackfic, i was high while writing this, laugh rn, this is so beautiful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboykawa/pseuds/prettyboykawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance fall in love, but what comes afterwards is a mess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith Kogane/Jake Paul, Keith Kogane/James Charles, Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Show Me Your Penis, But Like No Homo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rainy night. The moon was shinining brightly, with no clouds in sight on the beautiful night sky.</p><p>And then Keith said “wow that’s hot, wanna smash?” Lonce, deeply staring into his lovers orbs, replied “heck yeah bby boe, i want sum fuck.”</p><p>Keith, starting back into Lonce’s deep blue orbs, said yayy!!!!!</p><p>Then, they were like mtlasha mtlushi. Keef was passionately and lovngly bouncing on that one heck of a pp. Keith was leik give me cummies father uwu and Lonci was like ok bby here we go!!!</p><p>Keith felt smthin,,, oh my! It cannot be! He was…preganananant???</p><p>The baby came out with aids.</p><p>Lonce was leik, oh no. That’s a lot of aids, and then he just fled to make tik toks.</p><p>Keef was crying, his beautiful face was glistening with tears. Suddenly there was a banf on the door. Keith was like, “omg theres a bang on the door.”<br/>
The door opened and it was………….</p><p>Jake Paul? What was he doing here?</p><p>To be continued..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Penis, Jake Paul and More No Homo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>wub wub wub, yeyyey yeaa</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake Paul gracefully walked in. His gorgeous face looking like a homeless oompa loompa.  He was everything Keith dreamt of.</p><p>Keith felt his heart beating fast. What was this feeling…? He has never felt this before, It was like…having a heart attack whle you eat 20 Big Macs. It was truly euphoric.</p><p>As Keith was having an aneurysm and an orgasm at the same time, he gazed into Jake Paul’s beautiful orbs as he walked towars him.</p><p>“Jake-sama…What are you doing here?” Keith softly asked him.</p><p>“I’ve come for you…or to be exact…I’ve cummed for you…Every day waking up with a personal cliff in my thongs…thinking of you, but no homo and I-“</p><p>Jake was cut off by Keith’s impulsive kiss. He felt his adrenaline rush as he was high with pleasure. Keith melted in his mouth, but he also felt something else.</p><p>“Jake Paul, what’s in your mouth…? Keith asked, disconnecting his mouth from his beloved.<br/>“Oh, that…it’s just braces. My teeth have been messed up, since I’ve been in those boxing matches, you know.” Jake replied. He was feeling disappointed, since he was getting a boner and Keith stopped the intemate kiss.</p><p>“You wear…braces?”</p><p>“Yeah, you have a problem with that?” Jake Paul was getting kinda impatient, he did NOT wanna get blue-balled.</p><p>Keith backed away from him with a disgusted look on his face.</p><p>...</p><p>“Fucking gay dude.”</p><p>Keith picked up the baby he dropped during the kiss and fled dissatisfied.</p><p>“B-but- I never got to tell him…”</p><p>Jake Paul cried out, the tears that have built up inside of him spilling out like cum spilling out of a dick.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Reunion and The Big Homo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WHO???????????</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith softly looked at the baby in his hands. It was so beautiful. Well, yes, he DID kinda drop it while he was making out with Jake Paul and now the baby’s face looked like he got stuck in a blender, but that doesn’t matter right now. The fact that he had finally given birth to this wonderful child was more important.</p><p>But, something was missing. Keith let out a sigh of disappointment, as he remembered the times he spent with this ugly ass baby’s true father…Lanc.</p><p>When they first met, on the scary rollercoaster, Lancs accidentally threw up on Keith’s crotch and Keith getting a boner from that. How they fell in love at the first sight, after they stared into each others balls of sight gently, while Lunc cleaned Keith’s small dick.</p><p>Keith remembered their first times together. Their first kiss, first date, first time they robbed and laughed at a homeless man. But, most importantly…the first time they did the devil’s tango, that led up to this situaltion.</p><p>Keith just couldn’t stand it. Jake Paul betrayed him by wearing those  gay ass braces, Lamce ran off somewhere and left him all alone. It was painful, he truly hated being alone.</p><p>“Maybe I was always meant to be alone.”</p><p>He let out a sigh, as tears built up inside of him. Keith put the baby down on the bench and started silently sobbing. The passerby not paying any attention to him, he was always being ignored.</p><p>While Keith was being a pussy ass bitch and crying over a stupid bitch that didn’t even deserve him in the first place, like actually hol’ up a second. You are telling me that all Lanse had to do was throw up on Keith and boom? they fell in love??? and Lence just ran away?!?!?! Is the bar so low nowdays??? C’mon man, stop crying like a stupid whore, he didn’t deserve you anyways, ugh.</p><p>Anyways, while Keith was weeping like a loser, the baby silently got up on its stupid little baby feet and waddled over some person. Baby took this mysterious person’s hand and led them to crying Keith.</p><p>“K-keith?”</p><p>The said person looked up and gasped.</p><p>“James Charles???”</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Who’s the big gay now, fucker?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>O EM GEE</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“James Charles??? What are you doing here, h-how did you find me?”</p><p>James Charles took a sister seat next to Keith, letting go of that stupid ass baby’s hand and kicking its face. </p><p>“Pure luck, I guess. Why are you crying sister?”</p><p>Keith looked at the ground. He didn’t want to admit anything, he was ashamed of what his life has become. He closed his teary eyes and opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>“I-I…James…I lost everything. I lost Loece, he left to make his stupid ass tik toks. I lost Jake Paul, he fucking betrayed me. I have no one James, no one. I’m fucking pathetic.”</p><p>Keith trembled. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. The world was caving in on him, he was tired of everything. </p><p>“You know Keith…you always have me. I still love you you know.”  James said, putting an arm around Keith. </p><p>“W-what? Really? Even after…that incident?”<br/>James nodded.</p><p>“Yes, even after you fucking destroyed my Chuck E Cheese cosplay. Fucking bitch…” James was shaking a bit. Keith squinted at him, but he didn’t pay too much attention.</p><p>“Thank you James. I really appreciate it.”</p><p>Keith wrapped his armes around James and pulled him into a hug. He really needed this. Both of them did. James held onto Keith's ass and Keith let out a moan.</p><p>"J-James...we're in public...we can't..."</p><p>Jamal silenced him with a kiss.</p><p>"Shush you gay bitch, let me fondle yer balls."</p><p>Some dude called the police on them bc u know, there were making out in public.</p><p>The police officer arrived and it was.....................................................</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>LOGAN PAIL????????????????????</p><p>To be continued.....................................................................</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>